DESPUES
by snom
Summary: Es un FF, contando lo sucedido entre el último cap. del DH y el Epílogo.De momento solo Herms esta despierta... quien despertará despues... RHr & HG
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos, es mi primer FF, asi que tengan piedad. Jejeje

Es un post DH, por lo que contiene SPOILERS (despues no me digan que no avise)

Para ver si quieren que lo continuen, porfavor, dejad comentario, lo que sea, sugerencias, criticas, etc...

Bueno todos los personajes son de una tal JKRowling, no se si sabran quien es, pero para que se hagan una idea es una de las mujeres mas ricas del planeta, todo gracias a las andanzas de un joven mago.

Sin mas dilación, os dejo con mi historia (esta es mia, no de JK), que lo disfruten

* * *

CAPITULO 1 - EL DOLOR DE DESPERTAR

Como todas las mañanas desde aquel terrible día, en el cual muchas personas cayeron abatidas, entre ellos grandes amigos, la bruja mas inteligente de su edad, y de otras tantas,se despertaba con la sensación de no haber podido dormir nada.

Ese malestar ya le era bastante conocido,por desgracia, no dormia realmente agusto si no le suministraban, a escondidas (o eso, al menos, creian ellos) pocion para dormir sin soñar.

Llevaba asi un par de meses, y aunque la sensacion de toda la comunidad magica era la de la mas absoluta tranquilidad, ella, y seguramente, sus mejores amigos no lo sentian de esa forma.

Despues de pasarse 2 semanas en San mungo recuperandose de sus heridas (las fisicas, porque las psiquicas eran mucho mas dificiles de curar) y restableciendose de su agotamiento, se determino, por no se sabe quien, que debia tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, o "un tiempo de retiro y de respiro", como a su madre le gustaba decir.

Su Madre, que tanto la desesperaba, y a la vez tantisimo habia añorado cuando hace casi un año, y con lagrimas anegandoles los ojos, le hizo un hechizo desmemorizante, y la mandó a vivir con los canguros, junto con su padre.

Merlin sabe lo que le contó prepararse aquel hechizo, no solo por la dificultad para su realizacion, quello era lo de menos, lo peor fue mentalizarse de que se quedaba sin padre, por decision propia, por el bienestar de aquellas personar que le dieron la vida y la educacion.Era lo mejor, decia aun hoy.

cuando acabo aquel horrendo dia, y ella era trasladada al hospital, pidio, a viva voz, suplicó, que los trajeran de vuelta, con ella.

Su mentora, como le gustaba llamar a McGonagall accedió gustosa a repararles la memoria, todo porque su mejor alumna, y sí, para que negarlo, su predilecta asi lo queria.

Ella despertó aun cansada a los dos dias,y alli, cada una a su lado estaban dos de las personas que mas queria en este mundo: Jean y Jhon, llorando de felicidad por ver a su hija de nuevo, y sabiendo lo que su hija habia hecho, de forma totalmente generosa, para que el mundo pudiera ser un poco mejor.

Los miró y lloró. de alegria. de rabia y de impotencia, nunca se perdonaria haber embrujado a sus padres.

Despues de decirse lo mucho que se querian,y lo orgullosos que se sentian por tenerla como hija , ella lo hizo.

Se temió lo peor, puesto que Nadie, le contestaba, empezaba aexasperarse, y a notar un duro nudo en la garganta, sus ojos otra vez se anegaba...

No puede ser, se repetía una y otea vez.

Cuando ella cayo inconsciente, lo pudo ver, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y staban bien, ella se juraba que eso lo vivió, no fue una alucinación, o un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa.

Jane la cogió con fuerza de la mano, posó su otra mano en la carita a la vez que le decía:

-Estate tranquila cariño, todos están bien aunque aún duermen.

Por Dios, nadie sabe lo que ella daba por oir eso, nadie.

-Quiero verlos, dijo, y no era una pregunta, como habría hecho la siempre responsable, ni una petición, era una orden.

Había cambiado, eso era innegable, pero ni ella sabía cuanto.

Desde que despertó sólo tenía en mente una cosa, y aunque quería ver, oir y abrazar a sus padres, había otra persona que no paraba de colarse en su cabeza, de la mano de unos recuerdos maravillosos.

Era a él a quién buscaba... Le faltaba, acababa de despertar y ya notaba su ausencia.

-Dime dónde están.

No sabía por qué lo decía en plural, bueno sí,...  
Su hermano. Ella nunca lo abandonaría, por quién daría su vida para la consecución de un bien mayor, el cumplir con el destino de quién lo dió todo por los demás.  
Su hermano. Ella se refería a él de ese modo en su interior, sólo, ambos. Ella, con padres, sí, pero en un mundo muy diferente al suyo, y sin hermanos, lo que ella hubiera dado porque aquél a quién llamaba y trataba como tal, realmente lo fuera.  
Su hermano. Ella lo sentía como suyo. Tan sólo, sin nadie realmente que le quisiera como lo hace una madre.  
Su hermano. Ella sabía que él también sentía lo mismo por ella. Los momentos pasados ese año, cuando por suerte, o más bien por desgracia, quedaron solamente ellos. Eran realmente como hermanos, siempre el uno por el otro.

Silencio, nadie le contestaba. Se empezaba a desesperar, quería saber, y debía saberlo todo. Aquel mote que siempre lo acompañó tenía parte de verdad. SABELOTODO, ella realmente en ese instante quería que fuera totalmente cierto.

-Tranquila, cielo. Están... bien. Pero deben descansar, al igual que tú.

Esa frase en cierta manera le tranquilizó, pero cuando pasados dos segundos lo analizó la encontró desesperante. ¿Por qué esa pausa?. ¿Por qué tardó tanto en contestar¿Por qué¿Por qué?, así era ella, siempre quería un por qué de todo. Y de eso no iba a ser menos.

-Lléveme a verlos, los necesito.

Volvió a ordenar, pero esta vez una nota de súplica se colaba entre esas frases.

Lo necesitaba realmente, era cierto, necesitaba saber que estaban bien, o que por lo menos lo estarían.

-Mañana preciosa.

Esa voz no sabía de quién era, pero en cuanto lo vió supo que era un sanador.

Menos mal que cuando sus padres llegaron ella ya estaba ingresada, sino, lo más seguro es que ellos la hubiesen llevado a un hospital no mágico, aunque no sabrían cómo tratarla. No se podía imaginar a un neurocirujano preguntarse el por qué de su poco descanso.

-De acuerdo. Mañana los veré.

Y así durmió, en paz, pero a la vez inquieta. Aún no podía moverse, sino estaría ya vagando por las salas de San Mungo, buscándolos.

Y el día llegó y con el primer rayo ya estaba esperando, ansiosa, la llegada del sanador.

-Vamos. Le dijo a este nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Está bien. Lo prometido es deuda.

En una especie de silla de ruedas que andaba sin necesidad de ser empujada, recorrió varios pasillos, hasta que llegó a una ala, la de cuidados intensivos.

No pódía ser, su padre le había mentido, le dijo que estaban bien, y están aquí dentro, donde la gente no suele salir.

-Tranquila, no están tan mal como piensas. Deben estar en esta zona porque tienen muchas heridas, pero al menos a uno lo sacamos hoy de aquí, para llevarlo a planta. El otro debe quedar, porque sus heridas son mucho más profundas, pero está bien. Relájate, porque ellos notarán tu presencia, y seguramente tu estado anímico, así que no digo que te pongas a dar saltos de contenta, pero sí que no entres llorando o con pena. Entra, están en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

No podía creerlo, estában delante de ella, ambos, y aunque con multitud de rasguños, a ninguno le faltaba media cara, ni un trozo de cuerpo.

-Menos mal. Qué alegría chicos.

No sabía por qué lo decia en voz alta, tal vez porque así lo necesitase, o por la esperanza de que le dijeran lo exagerada que era. Pero nadie le contestó.

De momento una ráfaga de aire se coló entre las ventanas e hizo que una cabellera roja como el fuego se moviera, dejándola totalmente desordenada.

No lo pensó dos veces y su silla la acercó a él. Y con sumo cuidado le ordenó la melena, y le acarició su cara.

Era guapo, ella así lo creía. Aunque no le podía ver los ojos, esos tan maravillosos que tenía, y aun con una herida que le cruzaba una ceja, y otra que le cortaba su mentón, lo encontraba más hermoso que nunca.

-Te quiero, lo sabes¿verdad?.

Y un recuerdo se coló entre sus rizos, en el que ella corría hacia él, dejando caer unos cuantos colmillos de basilisco, para abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca antes había hecho.

Pero nunca le dijo que lo queria, ni lo que sentía por aquel que era SUYO y desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque nadie lo supiera, solo Giny, su confidente, su amiga, que pudo entrever esa conducta "especial", para y con su mejor "amigo".

El sexto curso fue para ella el peor de su vida, solo con recordarlo la rabia y la impotencia volvian a cubrir sus ojos.

Verlo con "esa" fue su peor castigo. Lo malo era el hecho de no saber por qué la castigaba.  
Sus canarios fueron su forma de liberar ese dolor y sufrimiento, dejaron huella, porque aunque le hicieron daño, él empezó a comprenderla.

Bendito veneno, y milagroso Beozar, que se lo trajeron de vuelta. Su forma de despertar hizo que se estremeciera por completo. Pasó miedo, tal vez el mayor conocido hasta entonces. No consintió en moverse de su lado, aún cuando Madame Pompfrey la amenazaba si no abandonaba la enfermeria, pero ella no lo iba a hacer. No lo volvería a dejar solo por su propia voluntad, eso es lo que se había prometido aquel día, y lo cumpliría.

Cuando abrió sus ventanales celestes, plantándole cara al mundo, y dijo aquél nombre que ella tanto había desdeñado, se sintió morir, pero de felicidad.  
Ella suponía que nadie había entendido lo que había querido pronunciar con tanta dificultad, cuán equivocada estaba.  
"Her...mi...one", nunca su nombre había sonado tan maravillosamente bien.

Desde ese instante todo cambió, ya no se cabrearía con él por culpa de "esa", puesto que aquellos días le dió a conocer que "esa" no era nada para él, y el mero hecho de negarse a verla, ya le hizo sentirse la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Y de nuevo ella volvía a estar a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano, acariciando su pecoso rostro, haciendose notar.

Quería que la sintiera junto a él, lo necesitaba.

Le apretó la mano y una lágrima salió sin previo aviso, agachó su cabeza apoyándola en el antebrazo de él y lloró, de pura impotencia.

Ella lo tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez hubiera sido demasiado, puesto que a veces sentía que se le escapaba, pero sus sentimientos fueron los mismos.

No sabe exactamente desde cuando, cuándo fue el momento mágico en el cual su mejor "amigo", pasó a ser su "perdición".  
Pasó por el encaprichamiento, por el cariño, por el deseo, para terminar en el amor.

Lo amaba, como nunca amaría a nadie, eso lo tenía muy presente todos los días desde que lo vió besándose con "esa", pero ella no se creía suficiente para él.  
Siempre se imaginó que era demasiado poco, ya ven, ella, la perfecta, la sabelotodo, ella NO ERA NADA COMPARADA CON EL.

Y así pasó algún tiempo, perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que se dió cuénta que su hermano también estaba allí, y sin secarse más las lágrimas se dirigió a su lado.  
Y también lo acarició y le deseó su recuperación como antes lo había hecho con EL.

A los pocos minutos su médico se acercó para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación y le recordó que lo subirian a planta ese mismo día.

-Quiero que esté en mi cuarto. Pidió, con exigencia, con deseo y también con temor.

-¿Quién?

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, MI NOVIO.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese fue el día más largo en todo el tiempo que llevaba ingresada, no sabía si era a causa de lo visto dentro de aquella sala, o era por los nervios que sentía al sabre que dentro de muy poco tiempo no estaría sola en aquella habitación.

-Debe de ser por lo segundo. Se dijo más bien para sí misma

- Que segundo, Mione?

Esa voz, como hechaba de menos esa cantarina y dulce voz, de aquella pelirroja, a la única chica que podía decir de verdad su amiga.

-Ginny¿eres tu?, preguntó algo temerosa ya que no sabía si realmente habia escuchado aquella voz, o era mas un producto de su cansada mente.

-¿Quien si no?, pero ¿Estas bien?, me dijeron que ayer recien te despertaste, siempre pensé que serías la primera en despertar, nunca te gustó dormir demasiado.

Y unas risas se escaparon por los labios de aquellas dos jovenes.

Hacia tanto tiempo que ella no recordaba haber reido de esa manera, tan sinceramente.

Solo los hermanos Weasley sabían hacerla reir en ese tipo de situaciones.

Entonces recordó uno de los peores momentos de su vida antes de caer abatida de cansancio, en medio del gran hall.  
Habían caido. Tanto Su profesor Lupin, scomo u esposa Thonks, y un Weasley, Fred. También reordaba más gente fallecida, pero en su mente, en ese momento sólo se veian con nitidad esas tres caras, sonriendole.

Y entonces unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas.

-Oh, Ginny, cuanto lo siento, no me lo puedo creer aun.

-Tranquila.Venga, tranquilizate, no es bueno que te alteres, necesitas tranquilidad, y reposo. Yo... , bueno, yo.. estoy.. no se... cada día mejor...si... eso creo,al menos.

Y una languida sonrisa, impropia de ella, surcó su rostro.

-Vamos hermione, tenemos que ser un poco más fuerte que el resto, tu y yo lo sabemos, nos necesitan fuertes, y tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Deja de pedir disculpas, no has tenido la culpa, y deja ya de llorar, Merlín, no em escuchaste, es necesaro para que te recuperes del todo , que estés tranquila y que descanses.

-Hoy lo suben, he pedido que lo traiqgan aqui, conmigo. Pero él debe quedarse aun en esa sala-miró de soslayo a Ginny, quien tenia la cabeza alta, pero los ojos casi cerrados, y la mirada perdida en ver las abanas de la cama de Hermione

-Estamos contentos todos, en serio - dijo Ginny, quien en ese momento parecia que le estaba hablando al cuello de su camisa y no a Herms

-Lo se, pero debe ser muy dificil, tener esos sentimientos enfrentados, no?, bueno, lo digo porque yo tambien los tengo.Por una parte estoy contenta, porque uno saldrá de alli hoy, pero por otro lado- y cambió la sonrisa radiente de hace cinco segundos, por un puchero- me siento mas sola que nunca, pensando en que él se queda allá, solo.

Ginny la miró sorprendida, pensando en la forma que su amiga tenia de pasar de un gran felicidad a un desasosiego, que a cualquier otra persona ahogaría.

-Él no está solo, yo voy para allá,y sólo me despego de su lado, cuando me echan por el cierre del hospital.

Y a mi lado, esta mi madre,y ha venido mucha gente más a verlo, pero no solo a él, lo que pasa es que no lo recuerdas, pero tu tambien estabas con ellos hasta hace dos días.

Vino mucha gente a apoyarlos, como McGonagall, quien no paraba de llorar mientras se apoyaba en Hagrid, el cual sus llantos eran oidos hasta por los que estaban en la recepcion-Hermione, suspiró profundamente, cayendosele un par de lagrimas a la vez

-En serio, Mione- continuo la pelirroja- mucha gente pasó por esa sala,pero no solo para llorar,sino muchos de ellos para agradecerles lo que habian hecho, y toda mi familia estaba allí, con vosotros, cada minuto que habeis pasado inconscientes teníais a un Weasley al lado.- en ese moemtno se entrisetció un poco, pero no llego al llanto, que hermione aun reprimia

-Así hemos podido conllevar la perdida de Fred, metiendonos de lleno en la ardua tarea que era cuidaros.

-Gracias- dijo muy flojito, casi inaudible

-Cada día estamos mejor, le recordamos muchisimo, pero ya nos entristecemos por ello, o al menos eso intentamos.Tenemos que recordarlo como era, pura risa, puro nervio, puero corazon, puras travesuras, y bromas. Fred era Felicidad.Y eso fue lo que nos enseñó y transmitió, felicidad ,que bonito nombre,no?  
-Si, pero a veces yo no se donde se mete

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, DEJALO YA, ANIMA UN POCO, NO QUIERO QUE MI HERMANO SE DESPIERTE ESTANDO YA AQUI, Y TE VEA CON ESA CARA

-Vele, ginevra, pero no te enojes conmigo,porfavor

-Nunca puedo pasar mucho tiempo cabreada contigo, cuñada- Y Rriendose se dio la vuelta- Me voy, mañana nos vemos, descasa- Y salió de la habitación

Y se quedó otra vez sola, y en ese momento volvió a recordarlo, sólo el sabía como tranquilizarla solo con una palabra, pero tambien como exasperar con un gesto solamente.

Y empezó a cantar, algo que había escuchado alguna vez por una radio muggle, la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho la música, solo se quedaba con aquellas canciones que realmente le tocaban, y esa fue un de ellas, y no sabe porque la memorizó, y cada vez que recordaba que lo hechaba en falta, la cantaba:

"Después de pensar,Después de ver, a mi dolor andar sobre el agua del mar"

Cuanto había sufrido por él, aunque en cierta manera, sabía que realmente si habia sufrido era mas bien por su culpa.  
Ella se estubo negando mucho tiempo lo que setía realmente por él, queriendolo tapar de simple amistad.  
Fue una epoca donde us peleas eran máximas, y entonces aparece Lavender.Eso la dejó muy tocada

"Tibia claridad,que vi, por mi calle pasar,Sin saber qué hacer,Si sentir o pensar"

Esa frase era la suya, con Ron nunca sabía nada, bueno o todo, dependiendo del momento.  
Su claridad fue la paz que regresó en aquella enfermería el año pasado, pero en todo ese curso, sus contantes razonamientos sobre que era lo que realmente sentía o no, era lo que le marcaron, hasta el dia del funeral.

"Sólo que aún hoy,Sigo aún, aún hoy, sigo aún,sigo atándome a tí."

Se acordaba completamente dela primera vez que cantó aquel estribillo... que bien le salía aquel hechizo, y los bonitos que eran aquellos pajaros, la verdad es que furiosa y todo, aun podía hacer lo que quisiera con su varita.  
Tambíen despes de llorar por verlo en aquella camilla, y cuando el le susurró su nombre.  
Pero no solo se acordaba del año pasado, sino también en los anteriores, entonces recordó que cada vez que se peleaban ella salía del cuarto gritando dentro de su cabeza ese trozo de la canción

"Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy,Mi cuerpo con alma,Se esconde del sol,De noche se escapa de noche"

Aun cuando le era en contra para ella, con sepecto a el, parecía que su corazon mas quería estar con el, auqnue su cabeza, le continuase diciendo que lo mejor era olvidarlo, que nunca le miraría a ella como una chica, pero más su alma, se aferraba a sus pecas, y entonces, en esos días de conflictos, peleas y discursiones, cuando aparecía la luna, ella lloraba.Donde nadie pudiera verla, donde nadie pudiera sentirla.

"¿Qué esconde la noche y va a guardar de nosotros dos?  
¿o sentir o pensar?"

No sabía nunca nada sobre el, no sabia si era mejor obviar lo que sentía por el, y comportarse como una amiga, o dejar salir lo que realmente sentía.  
Muchos años de debate interno dieron fruto aquella noche, en la cual el corazon venció a la razón, y con necesidad cubrió sus labio con los de él.  
Sólo en aquel momento pudo dejarlo salir, nunca antes, solo entonces

"Se me llenó de luz,La noche,Es porque yo vi nadar Delfines en tu voz,Y sentir sin pensar"

Esa noche fue la mejor y la peor de toda su vida.  
La pero por todo lo que una batalla ofrece, destruccion, miserias, dolor y muertes.  
lo mejor, porque pudo ver el final de su tunel, ese que se habia contruido desde hacia tantos años, que ya no se acordaba en que peca empezaba, porque el la correspondió, eso fue lo mejor, notar que la persona de la cual estás totalmente enamorada siente lo mismo,o no?  
Espera, pensó hermione, nunca hablamos, nos besamos, pero no hablamos, y si para él, solo fue un beso, solamente porque pensaba que moriria, o vete a saber porque.

"Sólo que aún hoy,Sigo, aún, Aún hoy Sigo amándote a tí."

Tardó mucho en decirlo, amar, era muy fuerte, pero eso era lo que sentía amor, no cariño, sino amor.

Y pensando en esó se durmió esperando a que llegase y pudiera verlo, aunque solo fuera dormir.

----------------------------------------------------

La canción que usado, que obviamente no es de mi propiedad,pertenece a the corrs, que la cantaron en castellano junto con alejandro Snaz, se llama LA NOCHE.

Espero q les esté gustando.

Dejen sugerencias, criticas, etc...

Entren, lean,disfruten y comenten, bsos


	3. Chapter 4

Cuando Ginny se marchó de la habitación Hermione era consciente que pronto Ron estaria acompañandola en aquella fria habitación.

No sabia muy bien porque ahora se emocionaba con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre, no lo sabia, pero lo cierto es que asi era.

Pensaba que a Harry lo añoraba de la misma manera, pero en su foro más intimista sabia que no era asi. A Harry lo añoraba, pero a Ron lo necesitaba.

Solo ese día sin el ya habia sido demasiado

Antes no era asi, podia estar sin hablarle durante dias, o semanas… Antes…

Cuando pensaba esto, a su vez sacaba de una pequeña mochila que sus padres habian dejado a la vera de su cama.

Solo le habian permitido tener unos cuantos libros, porque como decian los sanadores, en este momento necesitaba descansar, no estudiar, ni leer, ni nada que supusiera un esfuerzo intelectual.

Tonterias, habia dicho ella, pero habia logrado convencer a su padre, poco después de haber estado hablando con el sanador más joven, que un par de libros, de aquellos que ella catalogaba como lectura "ligera", no le supondría ningún esfuerzo

Su padre accedió, ante el chantaje de su pequeña Mione, que mientras le decia esto le ponia morritos y hacia pucheros

Le permitiron tener tres libros en la habitación, y ella tenia muy claro los que queria tener cerca en ese momento

Por supuesto la Historia de Hogwarts no podia faltar, ese libro era una especie de amuleto, todo lo que habia leido de el antes o temprano le habia servido de ayuda.

Tambien quiso tener cerca el legado que le hiciera Dumbledore, los cuentos de . no sabia porque pero pensaba que los habia leido dejandose lagunas en algunos de los cuentos, puesto que solo al de los tres hermanos le habia prestado verdadero interés, ¿Por qué sería?

El último todos el que la conociera de verdad sabria cual seria, a parte de la Historia de Hogwarts, habia otro libro del que ella no se separaba nunca. Aunque era comun verla cargada de este por todos lados pocos sabian lo que en realidad guardaba en él

Por fuera parecía un viejo libro sin más, pero en segundo curso, sabia que queria tener uno de estos ejemplares, tan raros, y caros, por lo que pidio tanto es su cumpleaños, como para navidades, dinero, y estuvo ahorrando todo un año, y a principios de tercero se pudo comprar uno de estos

Era un diario, pero como todo en su mundo, este también era magico, en el podias meter recuerdos, como una esecie de pensadero más pequeño y portable, cosa que lo hacia más comodo

Ni Harry, ni Ron sabian de la existencia de este, puesto que ella siempre habia pensado que se reirian de ella, por estas cosas de chicas tan impropias de la sabelotodo Granger, asi que no es que se lo ocultara, sino que simplemente no lo contó. pero si que se lo dijo a ginny, ya que en alguno de estos casos era su confidente

Sacó el pesado libro, que estaba forrado en terciopelo azul marino, y lo puso encima de sus rodillas,y se dispuso a leer un rato, y a escribir un poco, puesto que desde de antes de la ultima batalla no habia podido escribir absolutamente nada, y tenia mucho que contarle a "su libro", y se disponia hacerlo, cuando al abrirlo, pudo leer:

22 de Octubre de 1990???

"_Ella tenia unos ocho años, y estaba en el estudio de su padre, preparandose un examen de Literatura, cuando de repente necesitaba un lapiz y un libro, el cual habia dejado dentro de la mochila, en el piso de su habitación, pero su habitación estab en el segundo piso, y dejar sus libros, y apuntes para subir a bajerse los demsa, en verdad, que no le apetecía para nada._

_Cuando volvió la cabeza, puesto que habia estado mirando la puerta del despacho, desde la cual se veia la escalera, habian aparecido ante ella, tanto el libro, como los apuntes y el lapiz añorado._

_Mamáaaaaaa, Papáááááá, vengan, RÁPIDO!!!_

_Que pasa hija???? te has hecho algo???? te has dado???_

_no mamá,tranquilizate que no es nada de eso_

_cuentanos , Mione_

_Os acoradais que el otro dias os dije, que me habia dejado el almuerzo encima de la mesa de la cocina, y que cuando me acordé de el, una vez ya en el cole, éste habia aparecido en mi mochila, y que tu mama, tu misma dijiste que se te habia olvidado darmelo, y Papa dijo que a lo mejor es que no nos acordabamos bien ninguno de las dos. Pues volvió a suceder, ahorita mismo_

_cómo??????_

_a ver, me faltaba unas cosas para terminar mis resumenes para el examen del viernes, y las cosas que necesitaba estaban en mi habitación, y estaba pensando que no me apetecía subir a por ellos, y cuando volvi a mirar a la mesa estaban aquí, a que es genial??? un poco raro, pero genial, no???_

_Mione, nena, eso es imposible, las cosas no andan solas, ni se teletrasnportan, a lo mejor es que no habias mirado bien en la mesa, y cuando volviste a ver, las encontraste_

_que no Papa, que yo no soy como tu en ese aspecto, mis coas no estan tiradas por encima de ningun lado, simplemente tengo la mesa muy bien ordenada cuando me dispongo a estudiar en ella, y te digo que estas cosas no estaban- decia la pequeña Hermione sosteniendo en sus manitas un libro de texto, una libreta y un portaminas_

_A ver si lo entiendo, tu piensas en una cosa que en ese momento necesitas, y esta aparecen, ¿es asi, nena?_

_si , mama_

_vale, pues ahora mismo necesito una nueva sarten puesto que con la que estaba cocinando se quemo por venir en tu busqueda, me puedes conseguir una??_

_no, mamita, creo que asi no funcionaria, debe ser algo que yo tengo en otro lugar en el momento en que lo necesito_

_pues haznos una demostración, mione, a ver, piensa en algo que necesites y que no este aquí, a ver, ya se, tu mochila rosa, la que te subi yo mismo a tu cuarto en tal que llegamos a casa_

_Vale, pues os miro, suspiro, …. es que es lo mismo que hice anteriormente mami- decia herms mientra sus padres la miraban con güasa, como esperando preparados para reirse en el momento propicio_

_ya Mione???_

_si, ya,papi_

_Se dieron la vuelta y miraron los tres a la mesa donde se encontraban las cosas de estudio de la pequeña_

_No me lo puedo cree, en serio_

_Ni yo, jhon, yo tampoco me lo creo_

_veis como yo no miento, ni me imagino las cosas, las cosas que necesito y no las tengo, me aparecen delante mia, a que es genial???_

_Si, nena, pero mejor que esto no se lo comentes a nadie_

_y nadie, es a nadie, mione, en serio, lo prometes??_

_claro papa, oye, la abuelita es nadie???"_

Conforme veia las imágenes, que era como un pensadero, por lo cual ella se metia en ese recuerdo , y lo veia de priera mano, no se podia parar de reir

Paso la pagina y de momento apareció una fecha que le dio de lleno en los ojos

_1 de Septiembre de 1990_

"_Alli se encontraba ella, en medio de un monton de señores vetidos con lo que parecian trajes de señora de hace muchas temporadas, y se reian._

_También, y sobretodo, habia muchos niños, todos, o casi todos, muy felices_

_Y aquel tren, color escarlata, era realmente impresionante, nunca habia visto tanta persona magica junta, vestidas como tal, era … ufff…. una pasada_

_Subió al tren y el primer vagón que encontró se metió.En el habia un chico de su edad, con la cara regordeta, y una expresión de terror que se la surcaba_

_Hola soy hermione Granger, entro a primero este curso_

_Hola, yo soy Neville, Neville Longbottom_

_Te psa algo Neville???_

_A… mi ….??? Porque lo dices..??_

_Pues porque pareces preocupadado- iba a decirle que lo veia con pavor, pero prefirio soltar una mentirijilla piadosa_

_Es que yo nuca he tenido muchas propiedades magicas sabes, y me da un poco de miedo hacer el ridiculo en el colegio, y ademas mi tio me acaba de reagalar un sapo, y no se si es que se me ha escapado o se me olvidado en casa, y eso…._

_No te preocupes, nira vamos a buscarlo, yo te ayudo y entre los dos lo encontraremos, vale???_

_de verdad me ayudarias a buscar a Trevor??_

_Trevor??_

_SI, asi se llama mi sapo_

_oh.. Claro que te ayudo, mira tu vas desde este vagon hasta la cabeza del tres, es decir a la derecha, y yo hacia la izquierda, hasta la cola, y nos vemos aquí cuando llegemos al final, vale??_

_vale_

_pues hasta entro de unos minutos, y suerte_

_Pasó por tre vagones diferentes, tuvo que sortear a una señora que iba empujando un carrito con unas cosas que nunca en su vida habia visto, aunque si leiado, puesto que ya se habia encargado ella de leer todo lo pudo sobre el mucndo magico, tambien recibió varios empujones, sobretodo de mayores que llevaban una tunica con una serpiente en el lado derecho,cada vez que entraba a uno de los vagones en donde viajaba alguno de estos especimenes, la empujaban y la sacaban del vagon_

_-perdonad, pero habies vsito a un sapo por aquí??_

…

_Un chico que se llama Neville lo ha perdido y lo estamos buscando.Estais haciendo magia??veamoslo_

_rata, ratita……………._

_Oh, creo que no es muy eficaz, yo he estado ensayando alguno bastate sencillitos, como por ejemplo "Oculus reparo"- y pudo comprobar como las gafas partidas por la mitad del moreno con los ojos verdes más intensos que habia visto en su vida se arreglaban, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de superioridad, de esas que su madre siempre se anda quejando y que ella reclama que no lo hace queriendo, al pelirrojo con muchas pecas y con la nariz manchada que estaba sentado con el moreno_

_OH, Dios mio!!! eres… eres Harry Potter, verdad???_

_Si.. asi me llaman_

_Encantada, soy Hermione, Hermione Granger, bueno me voy a ver si encuentro al sapo de Neville, nos vemos_

…

_Ah, por cierto, sera mejor que os pongais las tunicas, estamos llegando, ademas Tienes manchada la nariz, aquí, si, aquí, adios"_

Jajajaja, de que forma más ridicula me rei de ellos, la verdad, es que no lo pude evitar, en cierto se me ve con aires de superioridad jejejeje

Y con el diario aun abierto se durmió

**Capitulo 4**

El sol le estaba molestando ya,

se ve que ya es de día, como no me dejan tener reloj, no se que hora es, pensaba herms, cuando abrio lenamente los ojos y se desperezaba

-Buenos dias dormilona

Esa voz, no aun estab dormida, seguro, no puede ser Ron, no pude ser si no son más de las 9, y el no se va a despertar precisamente hoy temprano

-No me vas a dar ni los buenos dias???

-Eh…ummm…Ron????

-Pues quien si no, herms la verdad con lo inteligente que eres tienes cada pregunta

- Ron- salto de su cama y se dirigio a la de el, la verdad es que estaba realmente cerca solamente tres pasos y estaba su cama, y ella ni lo penso dos veces- ¿Cómo estas?¡que te han dicho los sanadores?

-Tranquila hermione, que pareces mi madre- Hermione se enfurruñó- jejeje, es una broma, estoy bien, solo necesito reposo, como tu. me dijeron que llevas dos dias más despierta que yo, siempre por delante , no?

-Cuanto me alegro de que estes bien- y diciendo esto se lanzó a su cuello

Ron la agarró por la cintura,y subiendola en peso, la sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia él

-Umm…. Herms, a partir de ahora me vas a dar los buenos dias siempre igual??

-Perdona …yo…s-solo…y-yo…- dijo totalmente colorada hermione

-No tonta, si no lo decia por que no me gustase, sino más bien por todo lo contrario- y diciendo esto el que se puso como un tomante fue el

-Ron….bueno.. es-esto… creo…si, vamos.. creo …que que temos que hablar… si…tenemos que hablar-dijo totalmente nerviosa y aun colorada la csataña

-Hablar de que hermione???-pregunto como quien no sabe nada el pelirrojo

-Um.. pues..nada..dejalo..si tu no sabes de que queiro hablar contigo mejor me callo, vale?olvida lo que te dije- exputo la morena un poco más enfada, con aspecto ya tomatil y ya no sabia si llorar o pegarle al pecoso que tenia delante

-Jejejeje, pero no te enfades, estoy convaleciente, sabes que me tienes que cuidar y mimar, lo sabes, no?- y diciendo esto poso su mano en la cara de la castaña y atrayendola hacia el la besó, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, como si pensara que si lo hacia de otra manera romperia los labios de ella

Cuando dejo de besarla la miró, y aun ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y tocando la cara de el, y le entraron ganas de besarla otra vez, pero se contuvo, porq sabia que ella lo que necesitaba era lo que estaba haciendo, nada más

-Herms, de que querias hablar???- dijo el muy serio

-De nada, creo que las dudas que podia tener un poco se has disipado, no te preocupes, ya hablaremos con más calma

-como quieras, pero hazme un favor

-claro dime, que quieres

- date la vuelta, y tumbate a mi lado porfavor

cuando ella estaba tumbada a su lado, el sacó de la mesilla auxiliar cierto libro que enseguida ella reconocio

me encontré esto encima de tus piernas cuadno me esperté, loencontre abierto, y como tu estabas en el septimo sueño lo tome para cerrarlo, pero en ese momento, vi esto, y auqn no te voy a negar que ya lo he visto, y que despues de hacerlo supe lo q era, quiero que me expliques, un par de cosas

Ella no sabia donde meterse, en ese libro habian cosas muy personales, cosas que en circunstancias normales nunca le mostraria a Ron

-Claro Ron , pregunta

-Esto es tu diario?

-Bien, más que un diario, es como un pensadero portátil, lo unico que escribo en el son las fecha de los recuerdos, y aunguna que otra nota sobre lo que despues de revivirlo sentí o pensé

-Vale,a ver, Herms, entonces todo lo que en el está ecrito es lo que tu piensas?

-No todo lo que pienso, hay cosas que estan escritas y posteriormente tachadas, o con nuevas anotacione debajo, hay cosas que simplemente no las quite porq me gusta recordarlas

-Pero… Hermione… en algunas de estas frases.. tu.. vamos.. tu no..como .. decirlo..

-Que parece que te odie, Ron?

-..Pues…Si

- has visto el recuerdo, o te limitaste a leer los comentarios solamente?

-Solo he leido, ver, vi el que tenias aberto cuando dormias, el momento en que nos conocimos en el Expreso

- Bueno, si queres loq podemos hacer, es entrar en esos recuerdos, en donde parece que posteriormente te odio, y después, si quieres me cuentas, vale??

-Claro

-Pues dime cual quieres ver

-Este! .. vamos si no te parece mal

-A ver…., ah, claro- y una sonrisa melancolica cruzo la cara de nuestra chica, sabia muy bien lo que verian- dame la mano, entraremos juntos

Dia 15 de Dciembre de 1993-4

-es muy corto, pero bueno, creo que te acordarás de el, son varios seguidos, pero creo que te acordaras de todo- le dijo hermione a un nervioso ron que aun no soltaba la mano de su acompañante

"_-Hermione, ya lo tengo_

_-que tienes, ron?_

_- la solucion para nuestros problemas_

_-dime_

_- tu eres una chica, no??_

_-gran observación, ronald_

_-bueno pues tu eres una chica, y ginny es otra, y harry y yo somos dos chicos, pues ya está, harry tu pùedes ir con ginny, porq estaria feo que fuera yo con ella, y tu puedes ir conmigo hermione_

_-A ver ron que ya tengo pareja_

_-Vale, hermione, conmigo no hace falta que mientas_

_-Mira, que tu hayas tardado cuantro años en darte cuenta de que soy una chica no significa que los demas hayan tardado lo mismo"_

_-_Se acaba de terminar el primer recuerdo, ahora enseguida viene otro, tranquilo.

Pero Ron tenia la cara descuadrada, era preocupación, miedo, incluso temor era lo que se le via a traves de sus ojos azules, parecia que iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro, Se acordaba muy bein de ese recuerdo, y siempre lo habia recordado como de otra manera, como que el le decia un piropo a ella, y ella, sin ton ni son se cabreó. El no decia nada, pero cada vez apretaba más y ms la mano de Hermione, y de vez en cuando la acariciaba con la llema de su dedos

"_-Herms, tranquila, ya sabes..- _

_-Ya se que Ginebra, ya se que tu hermano es un troglodita, inmaduro, infantil e idiota, eso, eso es lo que ya se????- Dcia una desconsolada hermione, quien no paraba de llorar, mientras una jovencisima ginny le psaba la mano por su pleo acariciadola hasta la esplado._

_-Pues si lo sabes, …aun no entiendo porque te pones asi cada vez que mi hemano es tal y como es- le decia de manera consoladora_

_- Pues porq me duele ginny, no lo puedo remediar, y eso aun me duele más_

_-A ver si lo entiendo, vas a ir al baile con uno de los campeones y con uno de los chcicor por el que todo chica-mujer se chifla, ademas el ha ido detrás tuya hasta ayer, y el podria haber ido con cualquiera, y el te dijo que solo iria ontigo, que iba contigo o solo_

_-Es que Victor es muy amabre_

En ese momento Hermione, la actual, noto un apretón de mano más fuerte de lo normal, y se viró, y pudo ver como Ron, tenia los ojos aguados, y la mandíbula muy apretada

_-Ya pero tu has tardado cerca de dos meses en decirle que si que irias conél, y ya se que se el porque_

_-pues entonces si lo sabes no se porque no entiendes que me ponga asi_

_-pero Herms, deberias conocerlo ya, es un bobalicon y nunca sera capaz de reconocer lo que en realidad siente, pero ya no solo hacia ti, creo que ni hacia mi, no sabe expresar sus sentimientso, es asi, lo conozco_

_-Gracias Ginny, solo que a veces me gustaria que Ron me viuera como ve a Fleur, o como a cualquiera de Borbeutons, pero es que no sabe ni que existo, ya ves si hoy se dio cuanta de que soy una chica!!! HOY!! por merlin Ginny, es que tan fea soy, es que tu hermano no sabe que uno de sus mejores amigos es una chica???_

_- No digas tonteiras…_

_Pero herms cada vez lloraba más amargamente, y más fuerte, desconsolada estaba por más que le decia Ginny,"_

y en ese momento se puso oscuro y el recuerdo terminó

Cuando hermione se encontró con las fuerzas suficientes, ya que en un par de veces habia notado auqel nudo en la garganta el cual no la dejaba respirar, y la humedad de sus ojos fue en decrecento, hasta que no pudo controlar todo aquello, no se dio la vuelta para enfretarse a la cara de Ron

Bueno, la cara de Ron era un autentico poemas, en el moento en que Herms se iba a virar notó como Ron la agarraba por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en la suya,mientas la apretaba con fuerza

Hermione estaba paralizada, por lo meno al principio, hasta que pudo reaccionar, y poco a poco como pidiendo permiso, pudo girarse completamente, y quedar asi cabeza con caeza, bueno la de ron estab metida en la clavicula de ella y la tapaba el pelo ya muy largo de herms

-Lo siento, de verdad, perdoname- decia Ron con un hilo de voz irreconocible

Hermione empezo a notar como su cuello se humedeci

-Ron, En serio, de verad, te perdone hace mucho, si no lo huiera hecho no estariamos aquí, no cree??? Anda, porfavor, dejame verte, si???

Hermione puso su mano con delicadeza entre su cuello y la cara de el, y con palabras muy suaves de cariño enfrentó a la cara de Ron, y con parsimonia imperterrita poco propia de la precipitada erms, limpio con las yemas de sus dedos las lagrimas saladas de el, mientras el la miraba envelesado, como queriendose graver su imagen en la cabeza.

-Entonces… Herms… em perdonas???

Dijo el con la cara de niño bueno, como la que ponen los crios cuando acaban de hacer algo que es malo, pero sus madres le dicen que no lo es tanto después de reñirles y castigarles sin postre

-Claro Ron, te perdone el mismo dia del baile, aunque ese dia me cabree otra vez contigo, pero por otros motivos

-Entonces lo que pone debajo del recuerdo..

-Ahora lo entindes Ron??

- Si, yo huberia puesto cosas peores , la verdad-dijo el denotando un poco de vergueza

-Ya me imagino- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los laios

- oye, herms???- decia ron, mientras volvian a la cama de este para volver a tumbarse

-Dime

-De verdad que no le dijiste que si a Vicky, hasta ese mismo dia???

-Si, ron- dijo ella con monotonia, como si superia lo que vendrái

-Entonces, si te lo hubiera dicho un dia antes, lo de ir juntos, hubieras venido conmigo???- dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-pues calro Ron, o acaso en la boda de Bill, no fui contigo a bailar en lugar de estr con VIC-TOR???

-bueno, pues con eso ya estoy mejor, jejeje, por un dia, hubieras ido conmigo

-Ron, me dolio mucho aquello como para que tu te lo tomes a coña- dijo una seria y triste herms

-No,no, no me lo tomo a broma, solo que un dia antes y tu no te hubieras puesto asi, y yo no hubiera estado de mal humor durante casi un mes, ni hubiera roto mi figura de krum, ni ... –decia ron muy seguro de si mismo

-rompiste tu figura de víctor porque fui con el al baile?? –preguntó una muy sorprendida Hermione

-Si-Si, estaba furioso, y ademas, vas y tu, y no tienes otro momento para enseñarle al mundo lo bonita que eres, tenias que escoger ese dia, en el cual te acompañaba ese pelón, en lugar de yo – decia Ron muy serio, y muy rojo también

-oh.Ron!!! dijo hermione, mientras abrazaba del cuello a ron

-parece que te sorprende?

-Sabes lo que has dicho??... me has dicho que me ves bonita, ron, me ves bonita- decia sin parar herms son una radiante sonrisa

-Es que es lo que pienso sabes, y lo pienso desde hace mcuho tiempo, yo pensaba que tu lo sabias, siempre has ido por dalente del resto, pero sobretodo, muy pr delante de mi- dijo Ron como con pena

-Pues sabes una cosa, en esto creo que he ido muy por detrás de ti, jejejeje- y dicneindo esto le plantó un beso en la boca a Ron, cosa que al chico hizo que le temblaran las orejas


	4. cap5

**CAPITULO 5**

Pasada una semana salieron de San Mungo, ya Harry estaba casi recuperado, y los medimagos dijeron que pasados unos 5 días él también podría abandonar la clínica

Todos estaban muy contentos, bueno todos...

- Ron, entiéndeme, tengo que ir a casa con mis padre

- ...

- Mira, yo también quiero estar contigo, siempre, pero creo que les debo unas cuantas explicaciones a mis padres y , porque no decirlo, algo de tiempo que les he robado

- Pero, Herms, yo te necesito

- Y yo, Ron. Pero mis padres también. Mira, yo me voy 15 días con ellos, y luego hablamos y vemos donde pasamos el resto del tiempo, vale??

- Um... con una condición

- Ron, no me voy a ir a Bulgaria, tenlo claro

- No es eso - y puso una mueca- Mira, tu estas una semana en tu casa 

-Pero eso es muy poco tiempo, Ronald

- Déjame terminar, por favor. Tú estas una semana en tu casa, y si tú quieres, después yo me voy para allá otra semana más, y entonces decidiremos. Que te parece??

- Um...- Hermione estaba muy pensativa

- Si no quieres, sólo dímelo Hermione, y punto

- No, no es eso. Solamente q antes de decirte que si lo tengo que hablar con mis padres, al fin y al cabo, es suya la casa

- Pues en tal que vengan se lo decimos- Dijo Ron totalmente serio

- De acuerdo, pero déjame hablar a mi

- Como no- la cara del pelirrojo denotaba resignación y alegría 

Y de esta manera empezó la odisea...

- Papi, mami -

- Dime cariño, que neceistas? te duele algo?- pregunto su padre inquieto

- No, no es eso

-Pues dinos hija - le dijo su madre mas tranquila

- Mirad- decía mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la de Ron- ya se que he estado este año sin veros - la cara de su padre en esos momentos era de susto total, tenia miedo a lo q le diría su querida niña- y que os modifique la memoria y estuvo muy mal- su madre la miro con severidad - y se que necesitamos estar juntos, o por lo menos yo así lo necesito 

- nosotros también hija - dijo su padre, cogiéndole la mano a su mujer

- Pues bien, como ya saben, Ron y yo estamos juntos - y le cogió de la mano al pelirrojo, el cual estaba como un tomate a la espera de la decisión de sus suegros y de las palabras de su novia 

-Claro cariño, y nos alegra muchísimo, ya lo sabes, lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo esa noticia- Soltó Jane muy contenta, mientras miraba a Herms con cara de tremenda complicidad. 

- Pues hemos estado conversando, y deben comprender que en estos momentos no queremos estar mucho tiempo distanciados, nos necesitamos 

- Pero hija, nosotros también - ya la cara de Jhon había mas miedo que ante un troll

- Ya lo se, por esa razón, si les parece adecuado, hemos hablado de hacer lo siguiente: Yo iría a casa una semana, y la siguiente vendría Ron con nosotros a casa. Si no les parece mal, así yo podría estar con las personas que mas necesito en estos momentos - diciendo esto, Herms, ponía cara de niña buena, no quitando los ojos de encima de su padre, sabía que a el siempre le sonsacaba lo que quisiera, pero mientras, apretaba con mas fuerza la ya maltrecha mano de Ron

- Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente- contestó Jhon

- Siempre y cuando los padres de Ronald estén de acuerdo - Apostilló Jane

Los señores Weasley no se opusieron, tendrían a su hijo una semana entera, y después de otros 7 días, vendría otra vez, pero con la compañía de Hermione, cosa que veían espléndidamente, tanto para el bienestar de su hijo menor, como para su única hija, la cual sabían que tenia a esta castaña como a la hermana que nunca tuvo

La semana que Ron y Herms pasaron separados, estuvo llena de continuas idas y venidas de lechuzas.  
Se necesitaban, y por eso se escribían, aunque a Ron le costara hacerlo, quería saber de ya, la añoraba tanto... y también le preocupaba, al fin y al cabo, aun siendo la bruja mas inteligente que el conocía, y Voldemort muriese, existían frecuentes ataques de Mortífagos aun no capturados, y ella corría tanto peligro como Harry, o el mismo.

Herms pidió permiso, que le concedieron inmediatamente, para realizar un encantamiento fidelius sobre su casa, del cual, el guardián era Ron .Así, el estaba un poco mas tranquilo, pero su necesidad llegaba mas lejos...

Hasta que un día, Ron encontró a Pig en el marco de su ventana con una carta atada cuidadosamente con un lazo rojo a su pata 

-Trae Pig - diciendo esto agarro el pergamino, y de un taco lo leyó, decía así:

_  
__"Querido Ron: 11/08/00__  
__Mañana te esperamos a las 10:00, quitaré solamente dos minutos el encantamiento escudo, por lo que te ruego que seas puntual. __  
__Puedes aparecerte en el comedor, que es donde esta la chimenea, y es la única habitación que conoces de mi casa. __  
__Te extraña y te quiere: __  
__TU HERMY "_

- Mañana que bien... Espera... algo no me cuadra..- desenrolló el pergamino de nuevo, y entonces se dio cuenta - POR MERLIN, PIG!!! Como has tardado tanto, si es HOY, y solo falta 30 minutos para las 10, OH, Ron, esta vez si que Hermione te mata!!!! - decía un muy agitado pelirrojo mientras corría por su cuarto, varita en ristre, conjurando todo tipo de hechizos para ir mas rápido,- Bauleo ... Tergeo...- cuando tenia ya el baúl y la jaula de Pig en cada una de sus manos, y la varita en la mano que portaba la jaula, bajó de dos en dos los escalones

- excremento de dragón!!!!! Solo puedo tomarme un vaso de zumo, con lo rico que huele

- Que dices Ron???? - Pregunto extrañada Molly

- Nada mamá, sólo que esta lechuza ha llegado con un día de retraso, y me acabo de enterar que dentro de 10 minutos tengo que aparecerme en casa de Hermione

- Has ido deprisa, verdad hermanito??? - decía una divertida Ginny mientras entraba a la cocina

- porque lo dices???- Dijo Ron, mientras que con la mano en la que antes se encontraba el asa del baúl, agarraba el vaso de zumo de encima de la mesa

- Ron, hijo, mírate - le contestó molly con una sonrisa en la cara

-... OH, Merlín!!! Demonio!!! Me olvidé cambiarme de ropa - decía un muy contrariado Ron, mientras no paraba de mirarse 

- Ya está!- dijo Molly, que con un movimiento de carite le había cambiado la ropa a su hijo

-Gracias, mami- dijo Ron, con la boca llena, ocupada por una tostada

- Dame un beso antes de irte, por lo menos - reprochó a su hijo, cuando estaba este saliendo por la puerta de la cocina

-Claro - muack, muack- adiós!!! y a ti también, enana!!!! 

PLOP!!!! 

- Por Merlín, Ronald, un segundo mas y no hubieras podido pasar 

- Esa voz me resulta familiar

- Je, je, je, muy gracioso- dijo una enfurruñada Hermione

- ¿Cómo estás preciosa? - dijo Ron abrazándola por detrás, ya que Hermione le había dado la espalda, mientras le besaba el carrillo

- Pensaba que te habías olvidado - dijo Herms, mientras se daba la vuelta- y luego recordé que se trataba de ti, así que, simplemente me senté a esperarte- dijo con pose de autosuficiencia, y al vez risueña Hermione


End file.
